I Kissed a Girl
by Lola-Tenshi
Summary: Hermione hadn't meant for her inter-house relations experiment to end with her snogging Pansy Parkinson. Nor had she expected the memory to effect her like it did. 8th year fic, rated M for a sexual situation.


**Title:** I Kissed a Girl

**Pairing:** Hermione/Pansy

**Rating:** R (to be on the safe side)

**Warnings:** Sexual situation, some language

**Word Count:** 1100-ish

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, not to me.

**Summary:** Hermione hadn't meant for her inter-house relations experiment to end with her snogging Pansy Parkinson. Nor had she expected the memory to effect her like it did.

**Author's Note:** The idea for this drabble came to me when I was browsing though my iPod. It's inspired by the song I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry, you should check it out if you haven't heard it before. :)

* * *

><p>Hermione felt her eyelids try to flutter shut as her attention wavered, the incessant droning of Professor Binns fading away. She struggled to stay focused on the lesson, biting the inside of her lip and digging her fingernails into the soft flesh of her palm. But her efforts were failing miserably, instead leaving Hermione with the taste of copper on her tongue and red crescent moons on her hand.<p>

She could only hope that Harry and Ron wouldn't notice her inability to pay attention, imaging the worry and shock that they would feel. They would assume that Hermione was sick or that she had stayed up late the previous night studying for her NEWTs.

They wouldn't be wrong about her staying up late, however, she hadn't been studying.

As expected, the end of the war had left the atmosphere tense at Hogwarts, igniting house rivalries more intense than before. Particularly between Gryffindor and Slytherin, where the Gryffindors had made it their new life mission to make the Slytherin's lives as miserable as possible.

So, with the help of friends, Hermione had set up an experimental inter-house party among the seventh and return eighth year females. What better way to ease tension than to have a party where people could relax and forget about house loyalty and their upcoming NEWTs.

Hermione hadn't intended to invite Pansy Parkinson, whom Hermione hadn't yet forgiven for trying to serve Harry to Voldemort on a silver platter, but Luna had insisted, saying that Parkinson's presence would be a good idea. So an invitation had been sent, yet Hermione had been determined to avoid the black haired Slytherin.

Her plans for avoidance were dashed early on in the evening when Parkinson had confronted her at the first opportunity possible. However, instead of the fight that Hermione had expected, Parkinson had apologized for her demand of given Harry to Voldemort, explaining the then fear for her family's safety.

During the apology, Hermione couldn't help but notice how close Parkinson had been standing, blue eyes wide open and sparkling appealingly. Hermione could also remember the frequent fidgeting that brought the Slytherin closer to her every few moments. A subtle scent of spicy vanilla wafted her way, underlined by what Hermione guessed to be peppermint toothpaste, causing her nose to tingle.

Hermione's eyes had unconsciously drifted lower, watching glossy pink lips move as they formed words Hermione no longer heard. A low thudding was all she could hear instead, matching her heart beat as the world around her drifted out of focus. The only object in the room that she could properly focus on being Parkinson.

All of a sudden, the only thought that Hermione could acknowledge was her desire to kiss Parkinson . . . no, Pansy. A strange and foreign desire as she had never felt this way towards a woman before.

But here she was, slowly moving in closer, watching Pansy mirror her movements. There was a brief pause moments before lips would have touched when Hermione flicked her eyes uncertainly to Pansy's. She could feel small puffs of breath on her lips, smelling more sharply of toothpaste. Then she lunged forward, eyelids closing shut.

Pansy's lips were warm and soft, a cushion to match her own. They were also partially wet in what Hermione assumed to be from a previous swipe of her tongue. With a soft sigh, she tilted her head, her eyelashes brushing against pale skin as she pressed closer.

Hermione could feel a growing warmth in her belly accompany a sense of fluttering butterflies. They were easy to ignore in favor of focusing on the pressure against her lips and the smell of spicy vanilla tingling her nose. She added more to the sensations by sliding her tongue out of her mouth and along Pansy's bottom lip, which tasted subtly of cherries. This newest addition of flavor added to Hermione's already hypersensitive senses, almost sending her into overload. That is, until she felt her back slam against a rough stone wall, cold against her rapidly warming body. She felt one hand grip the fabric of her shirt at the shoulder, while the other groped at her waist.

Hermione led her own hands to grip firmly at silky strands of soft hair at the back of Pansy's head, some of which slipped out of her grasp. With her hands firmly in place, Hermione dragged Pansy as close as she could, mashing their mouths together hard enough that teeth clashed and was almost painful. Their tongues soon followed suit, rubbing tentatively against each other at first before becoming frantic. Pansy tasted sweet, as if she had just eaten a bowl of fruit dipped in chocolate. The combination of taste and the feel of Pansy's slick tongue sliding against her own led Hermione to grunt quietly under her breath.

Pansy's body moved even closer, molding itself to Hermione's at every curve. Hermione felt a whimper escape her throat as she felt the swell of Pansy's chest press firmly into her own. Her breathing became shallow little puffs, her nipples tightening into hard little peaks as an accompany warmth started to spread slowly in her knickers. If only she could get Pansy to press a pale thigh between her legs, against that spot, then she could –

"Hermione!"

Hermione jolted back to reality, her eyes taking in Professor Binns who was still lecturing at the front of the classroom. Then her eyes darted quickly to the side where Harry and Ron were staring at her in concern. A soft blush covered her face as she realized that it must have been Harry who had spoken up as he was leaning in her way.

"Are you okay? You just whimpered and your face is flushed, you're not sick are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine," Hermione rushed, turning back to face the front of the classroom. She waited until Harry and Ron had turned back to each other, whispering about the upcoming Gryffindor-Ravenclaw quidditch game. Once Hermione felt that the two were safely absorbed in their conversation, she glanced behind her and to the right, where Pansy and Millicent Bullstrode were siting. Pansy was staring at her with a smile that had a predatory edge.

Hermione blinked, her blush becoming heavier as she quickly turned back around.

She had just started writing down notes for the class, trying to prevent herself from falling into the memory again, when a note landed on the desk next to her hand. There wasn't any writing on the outside, and when Hermione opened it, she discovered a short note.

_Granger,_

_Meet me at the abandoned charms classroom on the third floor at midnight tonight if you want an encore of last night. You won't be disappointed._

_P. P._

Hermione felt her mouth quirk into a smile. She turned back to Pansy and nodded her head once before refacing the front of the room. Now all she had to do was survive the day, somehow.

**The End**

Read and Review please, I'd love to hear what you thought!


End file.
